Cat Ears
by animefangirltrash
Summary: Bon was expecting a normal mission but he gets Rin with cat ears.


Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist

AN: Okay here is a last minute halloween fic and if there are any grammatical errors then I apologize because I edited this really fast.

Cat Ears

Bon was definitely not expecting this. He had been unexpectedly called to a mission along with Rin, Yukio, and Shura. They were supposed to investigate the spike in demonic energy around the area. All was standard procedure until the others arrived. Yukio was dressed in his usual attire while dragging an obviously drunk Shura behind him. Rin however was sporting a pair of black cat ears blending into his hair. His cheeks had whiskers drawn on them, His tail was let out and was swaying back and forth behind him. The pout on Rin's face made the whole experience even cuter. A blush formed on Bon's face as he thought about how unbearably adorable Rin was. Rin caught Bon staring and defensively said "You got a problem with how I look?"

Bon replied with, "Maybe I do or I don't."

Yukio seemed to catch the look that passed between and he said, "Shura and I will investigate the east side of the forest and you guys can look around here."He nudged Shura to follow him in that direction.

As they left, Shura said, " you boys don't have have too much fun with that costume." She began to laugh as Yukio began to drag her off faster. Bon and Rin blushed at what she had obviously been implicating.

Bon broke the awkward silence by asking, "So why are you dressed like that." Rin's face flushed even darker as he began his explanation. Rin had decided challenging Shura to a sword fight on Halloween would be a good idea. If Rin won he would not have to practice for a week and if Shura won then Shura and Shiemi could dress him up however they wanted, and he would have to wear it for the rest of the day. After a brutal battle, Shura managed to kick his ass. Shura then dragged him off to her place and Shiemi showed up and he was a cat. They forced him to pose for pictures. Bon made a mental note to ask about those photos. Bon couldn't help but laugh at how uniquely Rin the situation was. Rin looked angry at Bon for laughing at him and Bon was about to tease him but he was pushed out of the way suddenly. He then saw the large demon pouncing at Rin. It managed to give Rin a gash on his arm as he dodged out of the way himself. Rin evaded the demon's attacks but strangely the wound showed no sign of healing. The wound was probably poisoned if Rin's demon abilities were not kicking in. The demon was very wolf like in appearance and was about six feet in height.

Bon decided to use his holy water grenade even if it was a bit of risky move considering it might hurt Rin if he wasn't careful. He unpinned it and yelled at Rin to move out of range. he lobbed it in the direction of the demon and it exploded spraying it with holy water. The monster let out a low whine in pain. While it distracted by the pain, Rin unsheathed Kurikara and attacked the demon from the side. The beast noticed the attempt and moved out of the way. It opened his mouth to let out an enraged roar. It's teeth was coated in a black substance that was almost undoubtedly poison. Rin tried to thrust his sword into the demon and this time his blow managed to land. However the demon was not quite dead and bit into Rin's leg. Rin's agonized scream ripped into the night.

Bon needed to draw attention from Rin so he pulled out a flare and let it sail into the sky. It let out a loud boom and lit the sky red. The demon turned at the sound and fixed it's glassy silver eyes on him. Bon knew the flare would have alerted Yukio and Shura of the danger so he ran in the direction they left to. The demon was close behind as he ran through the trees. The monster was slowly gaining on him. The demon suddenly let out a screech as a barrage of bullets hit it. Yukio and Shura appeared with Yukio holding his guns and Shura gripping her unsheathed sword.

They quickly went back to check on Rin. Rin was was sitting propped up against a tree panting. His wounds seemed to still be fresh and showed no signs of healing or closing. Yukio patched the wounds temporarily and they carefully brought Rin to the infirmary. They luckily had the antidote and Rin's wounds were treated. Rin somehow managed to fall asleep during the process and while Shura and Yukio handed in the report, he was tasked with bring Rin home. He carefully carried Rin piggy back style. As he laid Rin down on the bed, he noticed how amidst Rin had managed to keep on his ears. Bon reached into his pocket for his phone to take a couple of pictures. He came across some candy Shima had handed him earlier while telling about the party he was dragging poor Konekomaru to. Bon was not a big fan of sweets so he laid them on Rin's bedside table. Bon against his better judgement decide to press a kiss to Rin's forehead. He felt a pair of arms tightening around his neck. He moved aways only to meet a pair of blue eyes staring into his. Rin's arms brought him down and Bon's lips hit Rin's. Rin's lips were sweet and Bon did not mind one bit as he moved his lips against Rin's. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever. An awkward cough made them break apart.

Yukio and Shura were standing in the doorway. Yukio looked embarrassed and Shura had a large grin on her face. Her phone in her hand showed that she must have taken several pictures that Bon knew would be used as blackmail. Bon let out a loud groan at the thought of it. Rin laughed and pressed his forehead against Bon's.


End file.
